Life Or Something Like It
by SantanaSnix
Summary: For those of you that have begged me to FINALLY write a FABERRY...this one is for you...I hope you all enjoy it. Will contain Smut
1. Chapter 1 Going No Where

Chapter 1: Going No Where

The wind is howling and the rain drops are beating down on my car as if they are trying to pay me back in some way for leaving work late. There are downed power lines in some areas and traffic is moving like a slug. I still have a ways to go. An hour drive home tonight has already doubled and I am not seeing any end in sight.

All I want to do is get home to the pregnant love of my life…and my two beautiful children. They are waiting for me and probably so worried. It is very rare that I am not home on time. I tried to call her about an hour ago but no signal.

She is going to totally freak when I get home…

I was supposed to have the day off, but by some fluke or some stroke of bad luck as I put it I got called in. I was so not happy about it. Today was to start my two week vacation with my family. I have been gearing up for this. It also happens to be mine and my wife's sixth year anniversary…well wedding anniversary that is. We have actually been together for 7 years and known each other since Elementary school. It is still a huge mystery how the two of us ended up together. I was completely and utterly horrible to her, especially in high school. I was the top of the social pyramid and her…well she was considered at the bottom.

I am still tormented to this day of my behavior towards her. If my older self could get a hold of my younger self today, I would kick her fucking ass in to the future and show her how happy the girl has made me. She is my soul mate, I think that I always knew it really…I think my confusion over all of that is what led to my behavior towards her.

It's sad…I wasted a lot of time disliking and insulting her in the early years instead of letting myself face my true feelings.

Things are really perfect between us. Yes I know how sappy that sounds, but it's true. I have never in my life been happier. We had what I would describe as a fairy tale wedding in Hawaii with all of our nearest and dearest. Not only that, she has already blessed me with two beautiful children…Ava, she just turned 5 and Joseph who is 3. We also have a third little miracle who is on the way in the next couple of months. I tell her that she has to be carrying twins because she has gotten so big with this baby…she says it's all of the snacking she has been doing. I just laugh and tell her how beautiful she is…because it's the truth. I wouldn't trade anything about the life I have right now.

My wife and I are pretty successful. She is the one who brings home the bulk of the money but is on leave at this time due to some complications with this pregnancy. I do however, bring in a pretty sizeable paycheck myself though...I really cannot complain one bit.

I am a well-known social worker. I love my job. I am in the middle of 10 different cases at this point. I have to admit there are times when I have wanted to throw in the towel though, when I see the way that people treat their own children. On days like these I just think about my own kids and truck through the hard times, because every child deserves a chance at a happy and healthy life.

My thoughts are interrupted when my phone rings…thank God I have service again. It's her…

"Baby are you okay?" She is crying. I was right she has been worried sick…if things were reversed it would be me doing the same thing.

"Honey don't cry…I am fine. I am just stuck in traffic. There are power lines down everywhere. I will be home in about half an hour." I can hear her trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried, the power is out here and I have been trying to call, and I thought something happened to you." She is trying to catch her breath again.

"I am okay, I just really want to get home to you. How is Ava and Joseph? Did they get along today?" We have wonderful children but even they have their moments when they don't get along.

"Ava read me a story today and did some drawings for us and Joseph curled up with me all day, I think he is coming down with something?"

"Baby we will make him an appointment tomorrow. I will take over when I get home, I am sure you are tired. How is the little prince or princess?" We haven't found out the sex of our newest little angel, in fact we were surprised on our first two as well. We just really didn't have the want to know, we will be happy no matter what.

"Okay, the baby has been kicking non-stop all day." She says, she is now fully calmed down, and I can tell she was smiling just by the way that she was talking.

"Sweetheart, you know I would love to sit on here and talk to you the whole way home, but traffic is starting to move and I really want to get home to you okay, I love you."

"I love you too." She happily says.

I put my car back in gear and inch up closer and closer to home. YES…finally a little light at this end of this long…long…long dark tunnel. I hope this goes by quick…I want to hold my kids and cuddle with my wife…is that too much to fucking ask?

Apparently tonight it is.

My happiness is short lived…traffic is stopped again…I shoot my love a text real quick so that she doesn't get too worried, and this time I remember to add in an extra important part to the message.

"Traffic is slowing again...be home ASAP I love you baby...oh and Happy Anniversary Rachel." It takes her no time at all to respond back.

"I love you to and Happy Anniversary to you to Quinn."

I toss my phone into the passenger seat and look ahead again. I just can't wipe the huge smile off of my face. It is hard to believe that there was actually a time in our lives when we didn't see eye to eye. I am lucky…what can I say?

**Author Notes…**

**For those of you that were wanting me to write a Faberry…Here you go.**

**One Question?**

**Multichapter…or One-shot… **

**If anyone is interested in a multichapter I will be going back to the past in chapter 2 and so forth to tell their story…**

**Please Review…**


	2. Chapter 2 Finally Home

Chapter 2: Finally Home

My "hey baby I will be home in a half hour" turned into another two hour drive. I have finally pulled into the driveway of my two story family home. There is still no power on. I am sure that she has had her hands full with our little ones with that fact alone.

I am sure that she has waited up for me…at least I hope that she did.

I turn off my car and breathe a sigh of relief that I made it home in one piece...well actually two, I am pretty sure that I lost my sanity somewhere between Manhattan and Broadway. Sometimes I wish we weren't living here in New York…the traffic sucks. I actually thought that Rachel and I would have gone back to Lima but then it happened. She made it big. I am so proud of her.

My thoughts take a backseat when she steps out onto the covered front porch. It is hailing like mad out here and the thunder and lightning is really unsettling to me. I made have shown no fear in high school, but I am scared to death of the things that Mother Nature can throw our way.

I finally get out of the car; I quickly shut my door and race up the walkway to my beautiful wife. I think she is smiling; it is really hard to tell with all of the darkness around us. I know I am smiling. I missed her, what can I say? As soon as I can get up to her, I take her in my arms and hold her close. I literally could stay like this forever. After our embrace I feel around for her face and pull her to me. I take her lips in mine. God, I definitely missed this today…or any day for that matter.

She pulls away to catch her breath.

"Happy Anniversary baby." I tell her and place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Happy Anniversary." She returns my kiss and I grab a hold of her hand and walk her inside.

As soon as I open the door, I am met with two sets of arms wrapped around each of my legs.

"Mommy, you were gone all day." Ava really hates when I go to work. She is definitely my little shadow.

"Momma miss you." Joseph says and then holds on tighter to my legs.

"I'm sorry babies; mommy was trying really hard to get home. The rain is really bad and mommy wanted to be safe."

They seemed to be satisfied with that answer because they quickly unwrapped themselves from me and both of them took my hands.

"Mommy see." They practically dragged me to the living room as Rachel giggled right behind us holding onto my waist.

As soon as we made our way down the hallway and to the big open area I was so surprised. The room was lit up in candles and there was a little picnic dinner in the middle of the room.

"Happy Versary momma." Joseph yells out.

I can feel my eyes well up because I am just so happy, not just to be home, but happy about the life that I have. I release Ava's hand to wipe a stray tear and that when I feel it. Rachel has placed her head on my shoulder and she is kissing my neck…the girls knows how to start the shivers.

"Do you like it?" She asks when she stills the sweet kisses.

"I love it." I tell her as the kids return to leading me to my spot.

I noticed as we got closer to the couches that the kids had their sleeping bags laid out on the floor to the side and on the other side, Rachel had blown up the raised air mattress for her and I. We found out the last time we had a power outage that if we want to get some sleep, then a family campout is the way to do it. We have never really been ones to have our kids in the bed with us, except for when they are sick of course, but we also don't want them to ever be afraid. This was our compromise answer.

We ate our dinner together, which I was very glad that they waited for me. It is very rare that we don't do that as a family. After cleaning up the little picnic I cleaned up the mess and got the kids tucked into their sleeping bags. Being that there is no power, I regretfully had to cancel my famous story night. They were disappointed but being how fast they passed out, I don't think that they would have made it through anyway.

"I have a surprise for you." Rachel says standing up from the couch and standing in front of me. She grabs a candle off of the table as well as the lighter in one hand and then holds out her hand for mine. I don't hesitate to take it. By the path that we are walking, I know exactly where she is taking me…this is going to be good.

As soon as we step into our master suite, she starts to light all of the candles that are in there and then starts the bath water. I immediately feel my body start to heat up. I have been waiting to spend time with her all day. After the tub fills, she turns off the water and steps back over to me.

"I have been waiting for you all day." Even with the fact that Rachel is 7 months pregnant, it has not in one way hindered our sex life. I have no complaints at all about it.

"Believe me Rachel, I have been thinking about you all day." I pull her to me and into my arms, placing soft kisses on the side of her neck, then her lips, whilst my hands slip to the hem of her shirt. I can hear her breath hitch. It takes no time at all to get her worked up. I bring her shirt up and over the top of her head and toss it to the side, leaving the top half of her exposed. My hands move quickly to cover her breasts. They used to be smaller, but with the birth of our two children they have grown a bit. I never had complaints before and still do not. I love her just the way that she is. Breasts or no breasts.

I cup them and squeeze gently. I hear her moan. Her breasts are her most sensitive area. I take my thumbs and run them slowly over her nipples a couple of time to turn them into hard nubs. I can feel her hands working on my blouse. I quickly feel the air hit my skin as she unfastens all of the buttons, and gets it off of me.

I lean in to her and kiss her gently at first, then again with more want and need. My hands move from her breasts and drop to her belly, first to massage growing beautiful bulge that is holding our unborn baby and then to her hips, to draw little circles around it. I then release her lips and step back. I can see how the look on her face, the love, the want, and the need.

Her hands drop down on my body to my belt, where she makes quick work of it, along with my slacks. As soon as they drop to my feet I kick off my heels and my slacks along with them. I am left in just my matching black lace bra and thong.

"Hey no fair, you have more clothes on than me." I playfully tell Rachel as my hands move back to her hips. I hook my fingers into her shorts and pull them down, making sure that I have a hold of her panties as well. She moves the clothes to the side and I help her step into the bath. I give her a little playful show as I remove the rest of my clothes and step in behind her. I adjust my body and get comfortable before I place my arms around her and pull her close to me. She settles her back to my front and enjoy being in each other's arms.

My head lulls back when I feel her hands start to rub up and down my thighs. She then crooks her neck and run her tongue up and down my pulse point which earns her a loud moan. My hands maneuver around her protruding belly and find residence between her upper thighs. She opens her legs wide, placing them on either side of the tub, leaving me room to work over her sweet spot.

I waste no time. I take two fingers and run them along her pussy stopping at the edge to massage her already swollen clit. I am pretty sure that even without the water she is probably soaked.

"Oh God Quinn, please." She pants out. That is one thing about Rachel, when she is ready…she is ready. Her head is lulled back and she is pressing into my body. Her hands are tightly gripping my thighs as my fingers continue to work on her clit.

"What do you need from me baby?" I ask as I move my head to the side to place kisses all the areas on her face that I can reach.

"You Quinnie…your fingers." She is barely able to get it out. I take my free hand and place it on her chin to bring her face up. I move in to kiss her passionately as two of my fingers move to her entrance. As soon as her breath hitches again, I plunge them inside her as deep as I can…just the way she likes it.

"Oh fuck Quinn…yes." Her body starts to rock as I begin to move my fingers in and out of her pussy. My other hand continues to hold her face close as our tongues come together in a familiar tango. Tasting and tugging at each other, trying to get as much of each other as we possibly can.

Her hands ease up on my thighs and move upwards, wrapping themselves around my neck, and then tugging at my hair. That's the thing, my kryptonite, and she knows it. I don't know why or how, but Rachel can make me cum just by the way she tugs and plays with my hair. It's quite interesting actually. The little things that she does that drive me crazy.

"Right there Quinn, don't stop." I quickly regain the composure I was starting to lose by Rachel's little hair trick and continue my movements on her.

She continues to rock her hips as I use my fingers to fuck her deep, on her next movement I add a third finger and bump her G-spot. She screams out but I quickly cover her lips with mine to muffle her cries. The last thing we need is for our babies to see what their mommies are up to. We have been lucky, that has not happened yet.

"Oh fuck…Quinn, I…I…I am going to cum." Rachel never curses; well not unless I have my fingers or my mouth on her pussy.

"Come on baby. Cum for me Rachel. I've got you." I move my thumb up to stroke her clit as my finger continue to work her g-spot. It takes only a particularly hard stroke on her clit and a few more thrusts before she is screaming my name and her body goes rigid.

I hold her close to me as I feel her pussy contracting around my fingers. It actually hurts, her pussy is so tight that it acts like a vice grip around my long fingers. As much as it hurts…I love the feeling of it. I love what I can do to her body.

It takes her a couple of minutes to get her breathing back to normal. When I know she can handle it, I remove my fingers from her pussy slowly. She winces at the loss of my fingers. I bring my fingers up to my lips and suck off the remaining remnants of her cum that weren't taken by the bath water. She has such a wonderfully sweet taste. Nothing better…

When I am done cleaning my fingers my arms go back around her and I lay my head on her shoulder. I really want to give Rachel her anniversary presents, but I decide to wait. This is far better than what I was going to give her.

A couple of minutes past and I notice that Rachel's fingers have stopped moving. It takes no time at all for me to realize that she has fallen asleep. I lay there soaking up the feeling for a little while longer, until the water starts to get cold. I then gently wake her and help her out of the tub. I help her get her sleep clothes back on and grab a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from the table that I had placed on there this morning. As soon as I am dressed I walk her back to our designated little camp site. We both kiss our babies and I help her get settled on the air mattress, when I am sure that she is comfortable, I slide in behind her and pull her to me. I place a kiss on her shoulder and place my hand on her belly.

"I love you Quinn." I hear her whisper before she falls asleep.

I whisper back that I love her too and continue to hold her.

My mind starts to drift back, not to last year, but years before. Back to high school when my feelings for her started to really overcome me. Back to high school when I almost lost her for good, before I even had a chance to love her.

Back to the time when bitchy Quinn ruled my world.

"Hey manhands."

Author Notes.

I hope that the Faberry readers are enjoying this fic so far. As I stated before this is my first one. If you have any suggestions please let me know.

Please review..

Thank you all.


	3. Chapter 3 In The Beginning

"Hey Man hands."

I cringe at even the mere thought of any of the horrible names that I used to call her. If only younger Quinn knew what older Quinn knows now, those things would never have come out of my mouth. There is nothing manly whatsoever about my beautiful wife. She has the softest skin of anyone I know. I was just so stupid back then. It's a miracle the beautiful person lying beside me right now even gave me a chance to be with her. I am pretty convinced that I would never have known true love if it wasn't for her.

It wasn't easy you know…getting Rachel. It's was the hardest but most rewarding thing I have ever tried to do. I had to be really sneaky about the whole thing, I mean, I didn't want anyone to know that I had feelings for another girl, let alone for Rachel Berry. It was hard being on top. Everything I did and said was being watched closely and then scrutinized. I didn't feel I had a choice but to knock Rachel down. I had to be on top, that was the only thing I had going for me…at least I thought.

I didn't realize my feelings for her right away. I mean I knew that I didn't hate her, and that I didn't really want to say such awful things to her…but I felt I had to. I got worse before I got better though…I upped my game so to speak. The slushies' came two at a time and the insults got even nastier. I felt so bad but I couldn't let her know that. I hid…I hid behind my thick mask, my HBIC glare and my stoned ivory face. I was such a bitch.

I remember it all like it was yesterday. It was the middle of our senior year when I realized why I acted the way I did. I mean I had always known, I just wouldn't let myself face it. I was so stupid back then. I wish I would have stopped being a coward sooner.

I thought for sure that I liked boys. I mean hell I had slept with pretty much all of them…even had a baby with one. I guess I just suppressed what my heart really wanted. I liked…no I loved girls and not just girl's in general…just one girl made my heart ache. That girl was and still is Rachel.

I didn't know how to push the feelings aside. So I decided that I wasn't going to do that anymore. I wanted to be happy, I felt I deserved to be happy too. I knew Santana had come out and it wasn't so bad for her, but honestly…everyone kind of knew that she was a lesbian…long before she actually admitted it. Still, I found myself still keeping my secret from her. Things probably would have been easier on me, had I of confided in someone at least. But I didn't. I knew my families views on same sex couples and it was not good, but still I was not going to fight it anymore. It was time to do what I needed to do…to do the right thing. I at least needed to get this off of my chest and tell her.

It was an easy task trying to figure out how to tell her. I of course decided that I would sing her a song. I had the song figured out for a couple of weeks before I actually got the guts enough to ask Mr. Schue if I could have the auditorium to sing it. It just so happened that it was bare your soul week. Lucky me…Quinn Fucking Fabray will finally tell the gorgeous Rachel Berry that I love her…at least I think I do…I know I at least really like her, and I could potentially fall deeply in love with her really quickly.

But what about her.

Everyone had started to file into the auditorium. I was standing just behind the curtain. I could hear her talking. I am assuming she was talking to either Kurt or maybe even Santana. They had gotten a bit closer lately. I am not too sure what their actual turning point was. They could at least tolerate each other now.

After today, I am hoping that Rachel will understand how I feel. I am also hoping that after today I won't be Quinn, the girl that is afraid of her feelings but more like Quinn, the girl that conquered her inner demons in search for happiness. I just want Rachel to see…ME.

I took my place on the step stool on the stage. I remember the curtain going up as my music started to play. I remember the look on her face as I took one look at her and then bowed my head as I started to sing.

Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by.. Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,  
no its never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realized what I just realized

OoOoOOo

missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now

I didn't look back up while I was singing. I didn't want her to see the tears that stained my face as they fell uncontrollably. I didn't want her to see the hurt and the embarrassment that I harbored at the way that I treated her for so many years. Lastly, I didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes, when she finally realized that everything that I was singing at that moment was for her. If I would have looked up I would have known that she was no longer sitting in between Finn and Santana. In fact, she was nowhere to be seen.

My heart broke at that moment. I remember grabbing for my chest at the moment I finished the song and finally looked back at the audience and where she was sitting just moments before. I received a standing ovation. I didn't wait around for the comments though. Instead I stood up and ran towards the back of the stage. I didn't stop when I heard Mr. Schue call my name. I just wanted to get out of there. I could go fast enough. I tried but I literally couldn't, I felt like something was holding me back.

Instead…it was someone. Someone had grabbed a hold of my arm as I tried to run faster. My tears were still streaming, but I didn't care who saw them. This was me. This me I had been hiding for so long. The HBIC was a real person, will real feelings. After a moment I looked up. I was shocked at what was looking back at me.

"That was beautiful Quinn." Her brown glossy orbs stared back at me. I tried to say something in return but two fingers made their way up to my lips to silence me, and that they did.

"Let me finish." I just nodded as she let go of my arm and slid her hand into mine and walked me over to the bench. She sat down and then pulled me down beside her.

"I know that song was for me." Wow, she is not subtle at all.

"I see the way you look at me when we are in Glee. You try so hard to hide it, but you can't. I am familiar with that look Quinn, because it is the same way I look at you. It the same look I have been giving you for a couple years now actually." This can't be real. She is not saying what I think she is saying. She is looking straight through me and talking to my heart.

"All of the love songs I have been singing in Glee, they were never for Finn, they were always for you. I tried to tell you so many times, but well every time I even got close to you, you would find a way to retaliate." I try to talk this time. 

"Please just let me finish." She says and I remain quiet.

"I understand why you did what you did. Although pretty drastic at times, I realize that it was the only way you could cope with your feelings for me. I understand that you were and probably still are very confused by what you feel, but I just want you to know that I am here for you. If you let me." With that she squeezed my hand lightly and put her head down.

I know it's my turn to say something, I have so much that I want to say to her. This is my chance. I can't blow it. I may not get another open opportunity like this.

"I am ashamed of myself. I am embarrassed and I hate myself for everything mean I have ever done to you. I have had feelings for you for so long and I just wouldn't let myself face them. I wouldn't let myself be happy because it was easier to remain miserable. I can't do that anymore Rachel. I don't believe that I deserve to be miserable. I think I deserve happiness. Rachel what I am trying to say is… I want to give up everything for you…to be even more with you."

I don't remember much more talking after that. We sealed the deal so to speak with a pretty steamy kiss after that and we have been going strong ever since.

**Author Notes.**

**Please continue to read and Review.**


End file.
